MPD Outtakes
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: Love My Perfect Dom? Here is a look inside the lives and playrooms of our favorite pack memebers. Embry/Angela, Quil/Claire and Seth/Lindsey. Contains BDSM themes...mature readers only!
1. EmbryAngela

**Hello everyone! I have been promising you guys these outtake chapters forever and finally here is the first one. We are starting with Embry and Angela. Enjoy! **

**For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about; this is chapter 1 of the outtake story from my Jacob/ Bella story called My Perfect Dom. These outtakes will contain BDSM themes and is in no way intended for younger readers. But if you're under 18 and reading this…nothing I can do about it. Except this…bad…very very bad! Ok moving on…**

**MPD Outtakes**

**Chapter 1: Embry and Angela **

**EPOV**

"Angela, will you come out of the bathroom! I'm getting impatient." She said she had a new outfit that I just had to see.

"Master hang on! I'll be out in one second." I chuckled.

In all honesty I was just glad that she was feeling better. She'd been sick for the last couple of days and for a minute there we thought maybe she was pregnant. But she'd gotten up this morning and taken a test. It was negative of course.

"Ok I'm coming out. Are you ready?"

"Yes angel I'm ready. Come on out." She opened the door and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

She was wearing an all-red skin tight leather dress that stopped right at the top of her thighs with a pair of red leather boots that stopped at her knees.

"Angela, what the hell is that?" She giggled.

"Master this is what I was going to wear to the play party if I hadn't of been sick. What do you think?" She stepped away from the bathroom door and did a little spin.

"I think you would have been the most beautiful woman there and that I wouldn't have let you out of my sight all night." I pulled her onto my lap and she straddled me. "How are you feeling about not being pregnant angel?"

"I'm ok Master. I'll admit that for a minute there I got excited thinking about giving you a child. But I think it's good that we're not. I'm not ready to share you with a baby." She winked and then crushed her lips to mine.

"Mmm my greedy girl. Are you sure you're ok to do this? Because I can wait until you're feeling better." I wasn't in a hurry and Angela's health was the most important thing to me.

"Master I'm fine, I promise. I've missed you so much. Can we please go back in the playroom…please?" I smiled.

"I love it when you beg. Alright angel…clothes aren't normally allowed in my playroom but I'm not quite ready to see you out of that dress. Go in the playroom and assume your position. I'll be there shortly." I knew Angela would need a moment, she always did. So I pulled out my phone to see how the play party went.

"_Hello." He answered after two short rings. _

"_Hey Quil, Whatcha doing?" _

"_Nothing, waiting for Claire to come home so we can play a bit. What's up?" _

"_I just wanted to see how the play party went last night." He got quiet for a while. "Quil you there?" _

"_Yeah I'm here. The play party went great at first, but something happened later that night with Jake and Bella. I'm not sure what but I think it was pretty bad neither of them spoke the entire way home." _

"_How were they acting at the party?" _

"_They were fine man. They even did a wax play scene together. After that I have no idea what happened. Claire won't let me call Jake. She said whatever is going on they need to deal with it and we need to stay out of it. But I'll bet you any amount of money it's got something to do with Edward Cullen." I nodded my head even though he couldn't see it. _

"_Yeah you're probably right. Angela swears Bella wants nothing to do with him but he certainly wants her. Well listen if you find out anything let me know. I gotta go. Angela is waiting for me in the playroom." _

"_I guess it's playtime all around today. Talk to you later bro." He chuckled. _

"_Yeah bye." I sat the phone down on the dresser and headed to the playroom._

I walked in and Angela was seated on a stool with her head between her legs. This was not the position I was expecting.

"Angela, are you alright?" She didn't speak. "Angela, are you ok?"

"No Master. My entire body is aching. I need…I need…I need you to come fuck me." She looked up at me and smirked.

"That was not funny angel. And now I will make you pay for it." I walked over to the wall and grabbed a paddle. "Bend over." She did so immediately.

I raised her skirt just above her rear and laid down the first lick.

*SMACK* "Mmm Master." She moaned.

One thing that many people didn't know about Angela was that she was a bit if a masochist so my spankings no matter how intense did nothing but bring her pleasure. I would never use spanking as a method of punishment for her because she'd be getting exactly what she wanted.

*SMACK* "Oh god…Master mmm."

"How are we doing angel?"

"Oh we are so peaches Master." I chuckled. Angela's safe word was cream although she'd never even come close to using it. As long as she was peaches it was all good.

*SMACK* "How many more of these do you think you deserve angel?"

"However many you want to give me Master."

I gave her about ten more hard licks and by the time I was done she was practically dripping on my floor.

"A little excited aren't we angel?" I rubbed my hand across her now red backside.

"Very excited."

"What do I want to do with you now? I mean I have you bent over this stool. I suppose I could just leave you like this for a while."

"Master…please." She whined.

"Please what angel? Oh I think I know what." I slipped my sweatpants down and then slammed into her.

"Oh god! Master…a little warning next time." She giggled.

"I don't have to warn you. I'll take you whenever I want, however I want, and as hard as I want. Is that understood Angela?" I sped up my thrust and she screamed.

"Yes, yes I understand!"

"Good girl." I grabbed her hair, wrapped it around my fist and pulled hard.

"Oh Master…so good!" She was gripping the stool with all her might at this point. It had been a few weeks since we'd been together like this so I knew we were both on the edge.

"I want you to cum whenever you're ready angel. I won't make you beg for this one." I slammed into her a few more times before I felt her entire body shatter around me. Her orgasm triggered my own and I collapsed onto her back.

We stayed that way for a few minutes while we both caught our breaths. And then I released her.

"Alright Angela, that was an easy orgasm. You're going to have to work for the rest of them."

"I guess it's a good thing we have all day…huh Master?" She smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.

It was going to be a very long day. I guess it's a good thing I don't have to work…

**There we have it my babies. The first chapter of the outtake. I hope you enjoyed that little peek into the lives and playroom of Embry and Angela. Next on the menu Claire and Quil. I'd thought about doing Seth first but since he's my favorite I'm saving the best for last. **

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Also chapter 32 will be posted later tonight or in the morning. I'm working on it now…patience people. **


	2. AN Please Read

AN: I have a new story posted co-written with my beta bluebaby3296. It's called Chowilawu. Try it and tell me what ya think! It's posted under bluebaby's account.


End file.
